Machine or Mortal?
by satsuki kitsune
Summary: After one fateful mission, Duo finds out something very different about Heero....Something Heero himself didn't know... But the question is, can Duo and the other pilots come to accept it? And, what problems will it bring to them? yaoi, mostly 1+2 and so
1. Machine or Mortal? Part I

Title: Machine or Mortal

Title: **Machine or Mortal?**  
Author: Satsuki Kitsune   
Category: yaoi-ish  
Rating: PG-13-ish   
Pairings: 1+2 and 3+4… But mostly 1+2  
Warnings: the usual…boys with boys… blah..blah…  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. I don't make any money….  
Feedback: Any and all comments and feedback is welcome!!!!!!!!! In fact, I enjoy it.   
Notes: Hmm…lesse… if you're reading this, it probably means that you're reading my fic, and I thank you for reading it! __

_ _

Hurts…pain…go away…

_ _

The door to the safe house hangar shut with an audible boom, ten times as loud as the average garage door. Five large mobile suits stood there, silent. But the silence was soon broken by the opening of a black, ominous-looking mech's cockpit. Its pilot, Duo Maxwell, braid and all, climbed out and let out a stream of curses and complaints.

" Aw hell…_That _was probably the worst mission EVER!!!Why me??? Why is it always me?? Can't they give a guy a break once in a while???" He stretched, analyzing the poor condition his sore body was, and turned to his equally battered mobile suit. Cursing again, he left the extensive repairs for later and waited for his the rest of his comrades to come out.

Next, was Shenlong's pilot, Chang Wufei, who jumped down and looked about,

" Injustice!!!! My Nataku….." He had obviously caught sight of his dear mobile suit, in a wreck. And otherwise, the Chinese pilot was fine. 

Meanwhile, the fair-haired pilot of Sandrock sat utterly still in its cockpit, eyes wide, as he listened to a voice and concentrated on a pain. It was a voice and feeling that seemed to come from his uchuu no koroko….. 

_hurts…pain…go away…_ Quatre took a deep breath and calmed down, to find out where the voice came from. But something else interrupted him…or rather, some_one_ else.

" Quatre? Are you alright in there?" It was Trowa's cool, calm voice, hinted with concern.

" Hai. Sorry to worry you," Quatre replied and stepped out of the cockpit. He brushed off his clothing and looked around. He saw Trowa standing in front of him, Duo lingering around Deathscythe, Wufei running over every inch of his precious Nataku, but no Heero. In fact, Wing Zero had not moved since they had brought the mobile suits in. Perhaps it was Heero's voice and pain that he had felt!

But the seemingly still and unmoving Wing Zero was indeed active inside. An eerie yellow light bathed its silent and bleeding pilot, as it portrayed images to him.

" Stop it, Zero…" Heero's strong voice commanded the mobile suit, while just the same, watching the images with fascination. As if saying that it was finished, the suits' eyes flashed bright green for a minute, then opened its cockpit. 

Quatre stared as Heero jumped down, and walked calmly towards them. Then, his gaze shifted to the color of bright red: blood….. It was trickling down Heero's limp right arm from a long jagged gash and down to the floor.

" Heero! Are you okay??!!

In response, Heero turned his dead, emotionless eyes upon Quatre,

" Hn. Its nothing." Sure his arm was throbbing with pain, but it could wait till later. Besides, he had mission reports to do. Heero continued walking and exited the hangar.

Duo's amethyst eyes followed Heero all the way to the door. Then, they narrowed in anger,

' _That baka! Never **once** had he cared about himself! Its always the "mission"…'_ With that, Duo ran after Heero, long braid trailing after him.

By the time Duo got to his and Heero's room, the Wing pilot was already sitting at the desk and typing away on his laptop. Duo snorted. Heero hadn't even taken time to _change _before starting on the mission reports. But his features softened as he gazed at the gash the stoic pilot had running down his arm. He walked up towards Heero and spoke to him from behind,

" You should really look at that, Heero."

Heero's eyes flicked towards him for a moment, but soon returned to the monitor, still typing as fast as he could.

" I'll look at it after I'm done with these," he stated. Duo sighed. All that he had done to soften his partner's heart had done no good… It was always the same. No matter how much he cared for Heero and despite his efforts, the other boy had never shown one act of kindness towards him. 

So, Duo went and sat on his bed, waiting for Heero to finish.

" Quatre, what's wrong?" Quatre looked up at the taller boy walking beside him to their room.

"Its nothing, Trowa. I just had a weird feeling about Heero back there," he replied. Trowa looked at him in question.

" Oh? Do you think its anything to be worried about?" 

Quatre sighed tiredly,

" I don't exactly know. I'll have to sleep on it," he said as he approached his bed. " Good night Trowa."

" Good night Quatre."

Heero looked over his back for a minute, then continued typing.

' _Why is he still awake? He could be asleep by now? What exactly is he doing? Could he be waiting for me?……no way." _He dismissed the thought and finished off the last details to this mission reports. With a click, he sent them directly to Dr. J.

" You're done then?" It was Duo's voice.

" Hai," Heero replied tersely and walked over to his bed. Stripping himself of his green tank top, he laid down and let out a sigh.

" Heero… You have _got_ to bandage that arm," Duo reminded him from across the room.

Letting out a slight growl of annoyance, Heero leaned over and got out the med-kit under his bed. He took out some antiseptic and gauze, then began to look at it. Frowning, he tried to twist his arm to see the wound properly…but could not. He then heard Duo walking over to him,

" Let me help. Please, Heero."

Heero considered this.

" Hn." He accepted Duo and held his arm out towards him. Duo let out a small smile and got to work. He peered into the wound, and wrinkled his face in disgust, seeing that it was deep.

" Heero, you have to be more careful with yourself, ya know. I mean, its bleeding and there's a piece of metal in it-huh? Metal??" He immediately stopped his rambling when he saw the glint of metal deep in Heero's skin. Duo got out a probe and poked at the hard, substance.

" What is this doing in here?" He wondered aloud.

Heero frowned and watched as Duo poked around. Suddenly, a jolt of feeling, similar to when you hit your funny bone, ran up and down his arm. He wiggled his fingers and looked at his arm in curiosity.

" What did you do?" he asked Duo.

Duo gulped and gave Heero a strange look,

" Um, Heero? I just tried to get that piece of metal out….. And it didn't budge…."

" And?"

" Heero, I think that metal is attached to your arm…."

TBC….

Author's note: Tee-hee… I know the first chapter was short… but I'll try to write longer ones! I promise! ……hmmm…. In the next chapter, we find out exactly what's happening with Heero….. please review. And that's it!


	2. Machine or Mortal? Part II

Title: Machine or Mortal

Title: **Machine or Mortal?**  
Author: Satsuki Kitsune   
Category: yaoi-ish  
Rating: PG-13-ish   
Pairings: 1+2 and 3+4… But mostly 1+2  
Warnings: the usual…boys with boys… blah..blah…  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. I don't make any money….  
Feedback: Any and all comments and feedback is welcome!!!!!!!!! In fact, I enjoy it.   
Notes: hmm… In THIS chapter I get into all the details… *smiles evilly *…… I am so going to enjoy doing this….

Thanks: Thanks to **Sony_Mouse **(why thank you! Yeah, I had hoped that this would be interesting…); **KC **(tee-hee..I'm glad you think so! And I WILL write more…); and **Kaylie **(1. He doesn't have a fake arm…and I'm going to stop there…..heh…)

" Heero, I think that metal is attached to your arm…."

" What?" Heero's tone was incredulous. Well, as incredulous as an emotionless soldier would get anyways…

Duo took another deep breath, never taking his eyes off Heero's strange arm,

" The metal.. It won't budge….Its like attached or something. And…oh my god….H-Heero…" Those eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they saw something else.

" What is it?"

Duo did not respond, but probed the pair of _wires_ that seemed to run along the metal, and along the length of Heero's arm. 

" Duo….Tell me." Heero said threateningly. The instrument from Duo's shaking hands dropped to the bed,

" Heero, you wait here.. I'm going to get the others.." And he ran quickly out of the room.

Heero was left alone, with the strange sensation rolling in waves up and down his arm. Then he himself, turning his head, looked deep into his wound.

_' What was Duo being so weird about? Metal in my arm?? No way… I don't believe that it could poss-..'_ His Prussian eyes widened slightly at the same sight Duo had seen. Along with the said metal, he could make out two wires, one blue, one red. Shocked and a little bit scared, Heero reached amidst the blood and raw skin and poked at the strange wires.

There was a wave of pain that shot up from his arm, sending his head into the oblivion of pain and unconsciousness.

" QUATRE!!! TROWA!!!!! WUFEI!!!!!" A yell from one familiar God of Death awoke the three other pilots and sent them directly to the hall, where had Duo yelled.

" Maxwell, you better have a good explanation for this…" Wufei growled. Trowa said nothing, but looked at him inquisitively while Quatre, always sensible, was the one to talk without a threat,

" Duo, what is it? And where's Heero?" Duo took a deep breath and tried to speak while calming down at the same time.

" Its Heero! Something's really wrong! I was cleaning his wound and I found _metal _and _wires _in his arm!!!!! _Normal_ people aren't supposed to have those things inside their bodies!!!!"

Wufei didn't look convinced.

" Are you sure you didn't just see something?" Duo's eyes narrowed at the Shenlong pilot,

" Do you think I'd joke about something like this??!! And I didn't just _see_ something!! The light was on, and I could see _perfectly_, and I know what I saw!!" he yelled. Sparks flashed between the two…

" Would you show us then?" Startled, everyone looked at Trowa, who had spoken up.

Duo nodded and led them to his and Heero's room… only to see the Wing pilot deeply unconscious on his bed. Quatre ran up and tried to wake Heero, but to no success. He took one look at the said arm and gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth. Duo nodded and was right there next to Quatre, trying to get Heero to wake up.

' _Heero…come on…wake up! I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm gonna help you… I swear it…'_

__

Later…much later… 

**_ _**

Consciousness came to him like a dewdrop on a leaf, refusing to fall. But when the weight of the water brought it down, Heero gasped and sat up straight. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he forced the world to come into focus so he could examine the unfamiliar place that he was in. The Wing pilot laid on a sort of examining table, similar to the one in the Alliance Hospital that he had been landed in after trying to destroy Wing, but without the restraints on his wrists and ankles. The place was disgustingly white and sterile, so he could only assume that it was a hospital. 

_' Why am I here? And how did I get here?' _A flood of memories came then and he remembered. He looked and saw that a bandage now covered the obscene arm.

" You're awake!!!!!!" Without warning, a familiar figure with a long braid attached himself around Heero in a hug. Heero looked down at Duo, mostly in shock, but some confusion.

" What are you doing?" It was a cold tone, so cold that Duo backed off, slightly hurt.

" I just…" He stopped when he saw that Heero was staring at him.

" Why am I here?" he asked. Duo cleared his throat nervously,

" Well, we found you unconscious and took you to Sally. She's a doctor, ya know…so.. she saw your arm and did some X-rays on you… and…well….she won't tell any of us what's wrong until she talks to you. She should be in here any minute." Duo's gaze shifted to Heero, who had a confused, blank look on his face.

" Uh, Heero??" Duo waved a hand in front of his partner's face, who gave no reaction. " Um, _braided-god-of-death_ to _one-who-acts-like-a-brick_?? I repeat, _one-who-acts-like-a-brick_, come in? …. okay then, _braided-god-of-death_, over." He finished the statement with an imitation of radio static.

Heero blinked and turned his head towards the door, which had just opened. It revealed Sally Po, with a serious look on her face, walking towards them.

" Heero?"

" Yes?"

Sally motioned to the envelope in her hand, containing the X-rays taken earlier, when Heero had been unconscious.

" I need to talk with you." Heero nodded,

" I understand." He then looked to Duo. " Leave," Heero commanded.

Duo looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling small and unimportant. He found the voice, even though it was small, to acknowledge it.

" Sure thing…." He said, and walked out.

Sally handed Heero the envelope. 

" Take a look at these," she said simply.

Heero felt his heartbeat increasing faster and faster as he scanned the black and white images. Surely this couldn't be his body!!! He was speechless, to be putting it mildly. So Sally spoke for him….

" You seem to have metal attached to every major bone in your body…. And what's more, you have a set of wires for each appendage that runs along the metal, all connected together in the center, near your heart."

" T-This can't be real, can it? I had no idea…. How could I have not known of this?" Heero whispered to no one in particular. Sally happened to be the one who answered,

" You mean that you didn't know about this?? My gosh… Heero, I don't know what to say…."

Heero stared numbly down at his leg, then at his forearm, which he rubbed unconsciously, trying to see if it was any different than before. It was hard to believe that he'd been living with something unknown in his body for this long. But what he wanted to know was who did this to him and when it had been done. Now his eyes narrowed in anger as he thought of the first and most likely suspect: His mentor and trainer, Dr. J.

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Author's Note:** yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but I think I feel writer's block coming on….uh-oh….. *runs away from the huge cube looming ahead * I'll try to write more!! 

**__**


	3. Machine or Mortal? Part III

Title: Machine or Mortal

Title: **Machine or Mortal?**  
Author: Satsuki Kitsune   
Category: yaoi-ish  
Rating: PG-13-ish   
Pairings: 1+2 and 3+4… But mostly 1+2  
Warnings: the usual…boys with boys… blah..blah…  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. I don't make any money….  
Feedback: Any and all comments and feedback is welcome!!!!!!!!! In fact, I enjoy it.   
Notes: ARG!!!! I can't write!!! It's not fair!!! I apologize for it taking so long… but I get kinda busy…I'm caught up in old writing projects…. *falls over* I feel bad…I've been working on this ONE chapter over the course of three weeks (or so)…… *hits self* bad Satsuki!!!!…….heh.. anyways…..

Thanks to: **Kaylie** ( *smiles evilly* heh… now the plot thickens…you never know what it could be..); **Xan Samurai** ( You're a silly baka, as always. But in a good way, Xanny.); **-** ( I wish you had left a name…. Oh well…. Thanks anyways.. and I sure will continue.); **KC** ( yeah, you kinda have to feel sorry for Duo… Heero really can be too mean to him… poor Duo….); and **Wyn** ( its awesome?! Cool!!!! *is excited that her story is awesome*) 

His eyes narrowed in anger as he thought of the first and most likely suspect: His mentor and trainer, Dr. J. 

" Sally? I need to go to L1 right away," he said in a harsh tone, trying to hide his anger. The doctor looked confused,

" What for, Heero? You can't just _leave _when we just found this out!" She motioned to the x-rays.

Heero got up and snatched the x-rays from her grasp with a snarl and stalked out.

Duo had been waiting quietly outside the door and started after his partner when he saw him leave abruptly and quickly.

" Heero? Where are you going?? What did Sally say?" he called after Heero, jogging to catch up with the Wing pilot.

Heero didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the ground before him as he walked hurriedly out of the confining building.

" Heero? Please answer me." Duo watched as Heero hailed down a taxi and moved to step in. 

_' What is he doing?…' _The braided pilot ran to catch up, then hopped in the taxi with Heero.

Heero gave Duo a trademark glare-of-death.

"Go back, Duo," he ordered in a dangerous voice. Duo gave him a look, folded his arms across his chest, and formed a stubborn look on his face.

" Where to, boys?" The taxi driver turned around and spoke. He was a middle-aged man, slightly balding at the crown of his head, with aged light blue eyes.

Heero gave him a quick glance before replying.

" The airport."

" One ticket for a non-stop flight to L1." 

" Your ID?" the woman at the desk questioned. Heero dug it out of his jeans pocket and handed it to her, along with a bunch of credits. It took only a minute for her to scan his fake ID and hand him a plane ticket.

" Any baggage?" Heero shook his head.

" Alright then. Have a nice flight."

Heero pretended not to notice Duo standing in line behind him, waiting to purchase a ticket for the same flight. He walked away, hoping to lose him.

" Oi, Heero!" Heero mentally cringed and kept walking, pretending he didn't hear. It took only a few moments for Duo to catch up.

" Thought you were gonna leave me behind, ne?" The Wing pilot didn't answer.

Duo cleared his throat and turned to make a Statue of Liberty pose, pointing at Heero.

" Well, I've got news for you, pal. I am not leavin'… not now, not ever."

Heero rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath…

" Great… Just _great_…."

" Isn't this _great_, Hee-chan? I mean, they serve us peanuts and pretzels and everything!… And look! They even got cool magazines!" Heero's eyes narrowed. Why did the baka have to sit next to him?

" Duo… For one thing, my name is not "Hee-chan". And secondly, its "have" cool magazines, not "got"." The braided Shinigami frowned settled down with the latest issue of _Dirtbiking Extreme_ and munched on some peanuts.

" Whatever you say, Hee-chan…."

Heero growled menacingly but turned to the window and watched as they took off, 

" Hn."

It was a few minutes before the big-mouthed, talkative Duo decided to speak again. But this time, it was in a serious tone,

" We're going to see Dr.J, aren't we? That's why we're going to L1, correct?"

Heero's eyes narrowed and he seemed to glare a hole into the seat in front of him,

" Yes," he said in a low, menacing tone. To Duo, it meant "Don't ask any more questions or I'll kill you". Their row of the plane was silent the whole way there.

The streets of L1 were as busy as ever when the two Gundam pilots made their way through them. Vendors offered their products of trade and salespeople called from the stores within for items to sell. But all was ignored, for the only thing on Heero's mind was getting to his mentor's secret lab and wherehouse. 

" Heero?…. Um, why are we walking so fast?" Duo asked, practically jogging to keep up with the Japanese boy's long and fast strides.

" Because I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible…" he growled and took a sharp turn down an alley. 

" Oh." The long, dark alley revealed many poor and ragged people sleeping in garbage cans among trash and cardboard boxes and gave way to another passage. Leaving the poor people behind, Heero walked on, not caring that it was very dark, and finally stopped at the dead end.

" Uh.. Heero… It's a wall…" 

Heero smirked.

" Hn. That's what you would think, wouldn't you?" He put his hands on the old brick wall and pushed as hard as he could on one single brick. There was a mechanical sound of something opening as a hand-scan and digital code popped out.

" Heero Yuy," the Wing pilot said flatly and pressed his hand to the scanner. 

_" Welcome, Heero. Please enter your code,"_ a recording asked. 

Heero gave a snort before muttering under his breath,

" Hn. The old fool knew I would be back…." He pressed a complex series of numbers within seconds, and a door slid open.

_"Thank you. Enter at your own risk."_

" Well, aren't you coming?" Duo snapped out of his reverie,

"H-hai!" The two pilots made their way inside.

" heh…heh…. The rascal is back…. Welcome _home_, Heero…." Through the darkness, two lights resembling glasses shone, gazing upon a security camera screen and a computer monitor. A metal claw reached up and pushed a single button. A loud boom came from the chamber Heero and Duo were in….

" K'so!" Heero hissed as the walls rolled up into the ceiling, and were quickly replaced by bars. Duo scowled and tested the bars' strength. After seeing they were unbreakable, he stepped back and glared at them.

" Of all the dirty tricks to pull…." He sneered.

" Quiet, Duo…. He'll be here in a moment," Heero reprimanded. Their ears tuned to a sound slowly coming towards them and steadily growing louder….. _step...step…tap……step…step…tap…_

__The figure of the insane Dr. J came through the darkness. A mad grin was fixed on his face.

" Well, well, well….. What do we have here? … Heero m'boy, what could possibly bring you back here? … And Pilot 02? What is your business?" he asked slyly. The doctor leaned on his cane and looked at them through his artificial eyes.

If looks could kill, Dr. J would be evaporated by the sheer anger held in Heero's gaze. Heero shoved the x-rays at the doctor,

" What is this??!! What did you do to me???!!" he shouted. Seeing that talking would only make it worse, Duo could only stand and watch. He caught a glimpse of the medical pictures and gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth.

Dr. J let out a dry laugh as he scanned the x-rays,

" So, you finally picked it up, eh Heero? heh… I am certainly disappointed in you…. It took you way too long…." Heero shook with anger and he pressed himself to the bars, putting as less distance as he could between himself and the man he wanted to kill at the moment. He let out a growl, voice shaking with rage.

" Why?" 

" Heh…. Do you remember your first broken bone, Heero?… hmm… perhaps not… But I do. You were five, and you fell off that ropes course I made you do. You got a clean break right through your arm. It just snapped, easy as that," Dr. J explained. 

" I don't see why this is relevant to the reason you did this to my body!" Heero interrupted. 

" Feh… Oh, but it is…. The day you broke your first bone was the day I decided to line your own weak human bones with metal….. And, while I was at it, I set up a wires system along your whole body…… Is that clear enough for you, Boy?" The doctor said, speaking the truth mercilessly.

Heero's eyes shot open in shock. The bottomless Prussian depths stared at his own self like it was a monstrosity that wasn't quite his own. He fell to his knees, clutching at the bars. 

And, off to the side, Duo's eyes narrowed at the now laughing evil doctor. The self-proclaimed Shinigami incarnate stepped forward.

" Kisama…." He snarled. " How could you do this to him??!!! He was only five!!! Five freaking years old!!!" he yelled, fists clenching with the urge to hit something. He lowered his head, bangs covering the amethyst eyes that burned like fire with hate. Duo spoke again,

" You truly are cruel and insane….. How _dare_ you use people for your own idealistic experiments??!!!" Then, the braided pilot's voice suddenly got very soft and dangerous. "And most of all, why Heero? ….Why _him_?"

Dr. J's eyebrows raised as he stroked his white beard with his one good hand. Then his obscure face stretched into another sly smile.

" And why would you care, Duo Maxwell?…. Could it be that you care for my Perfect Soldier? Eh?"

Duo bit his lip and looked down at Heero's body, which had now tensed at this question, but nevertheless refused to face him. Shinigami's mind raced incredibly fast.

_' What should I do??? This isn't how I wanted to confess my feelings for him…! I don't even know if he'll like me! …… Aw, what the hell!!!!" _Duo took a deep breath and stared the doctor in the eye.

__" Yes, I do care for him. Now, if you don't tell us what we need to know, I will personally kill you…. understand?" Dr. J emitted a loud laugh.

" Ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!! I didn't think _anyone _could come to love the emotionless boy I created…. And Mr. Maxwell, in the predicament you're in, I don't think you're in the position to be making threats."

Heero, at long last, slowly moved to look up at Duo with strange, wondering eyes. They were big and bright, so unlike the cold orbs that usually rested there. 

_' The mask is gone… Did I do that? Did I pick through the soul and heart of ice…' _Duo thought.

" Heero…. I…." He stuttered. Suddenly, Heero's eyes went blank and he slumped over at Duo's feet, completely limp.

" Heero??"

" heh.. heh…" Duo heard Dr. J's laugh. He turned to the doctor.

" What. did. you. do?" Deathscythe's pilot hissed at him.

Dr. J held up what looked to be a control board that resembled a panel with buttons and keys strangely like a keyboard's. His grin was as maddening as ever.

" Oh, but do you really want to know?"_ _

TBC….

Author's Note: *winces* oh, I'm evil!!! Shoot…. I really didn't mean to do that, but it's kinda late and I'm afraid that if I stay up typing, I'll just write bad stuff and you won't like it… Can you wait until tomorrow night for the next part? I think I can get it up…. Because I just got hit with inspiration!!!! *is hit on the head with a spatula* yay!!! *bows* Gomen for the cliffhanger, and please tell me what you think! *sighs* 'Cause I kinda thought this story was going downhill and was getting bad…. Well, this is getting kinda long… so.. bye people! 

Ja ne! 

-Satsuki ^_~


	4. Machine or Mortal? Part IIII

Title: Machine or Mortal

Title: **Machine or Mortal?**  
Author: Satsuki Kitsune   
Category: yaoi-ish  
Rating: PG-13-ish   
Pairings: 1+2 and 3+4… But mostly 1+2  
Warnings: the usual…boys with boys… blah..blah…  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners. I don't make any money….  
Feedback: Any and all comments and feedback is welcome!!!!!!!!! In fact, I enjoy it.   
Notes: tee-hee! I'm so happy with myself… I wrote in this story again!! Anyways… thank you all for your wonderful comments!! ^_~ I luv you guys!! Thanx!! 

Thanks to: **moonbunny317 **(The rest is coming as fast as I can….); **Kaylie **(*nods* Duo _has_ to rescue him… but the question is… how?) **aem **(*bows* thank you, thank you… I like being called evil. It's a very high compliment.); **ShinigamiLiss** (heh.. I guess you could call it that… sorta… *grins and grabs controller * present mine…); **hypergirl** (I'm trying to write more!! I promise!!); **r q** (*sighs* I always did like writing angst… so very fun…); **Teira **(heheh.. that's the point… I've got to make you wonder…); **Angelhereal** (yup.. gotta luv it..); **Xan Samurai **(*smirk* yes, I am happy now… heheheh… cliffhangers…)

Author's Note: _" Hell hath no fury like a writer trying to get over writer's block…"_heheh….****

"Oh, but do you really want to know?" The doctor cackled. Duo fixed him with a glare,

"Yes…" he growled. " What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, nothing really…. I really didn't think I'd have to use this. But its fun, in a sadistic sort of way."

"…Listen to me, if you don't tell me-…"

"–You'll do what? I don't think you're able to do anything right now," He taunted. "But don't worry, I was planning to tell you anyways…. You see, thanks to the wires system, all I need to press is a few combinations of buttons to control my Perfect Soldier. What I did just now was overload his nervous system so that he would lose consciousness. Very simple really…"

Duo's fists clenched around the bars, making them creak in protest,

"… And what will you do now?" he hissed, voice low and dangerous.

The doctor smirked once again,

"Hm… Good Question… I believe that I shall make Heero mine to command once again, and dispose of you. You, the one weakness…" A sharp prick in his neck told Duo that the tricky doctor had pulled a fast one on him… Shinigami's eyes closed and he slumped to the floor by the Perfect Soldier.

"Where the hell could those two have gone??!! They could have at least left a message!!" Shenlong's pilot growled angrily. His obsidian eyes blazed.

Quatre clasped his hand over his heart,

"Wufei is right… I sense that they are in danger…" The blonde spoke in a faraway voice, a dull monotone. Trowa frowned,

"Quatre? Quatre, are you alright??" His worried look deepened when Quatre did not come out of his trance-like state. 

"They are not alright…" After those words, Quatre promptly passed out against his koi, who held him, trying to wake him again. Wufei was even more furious,

"Now look… We have him spazzing out and Maxwell and Yuy gone… injustice…" 

Trowa held an impassive look in his depthless eyes as he held Quatre in his arms.

"Wufei, I suggest we take action… Now." 

The Chinese pilot nodded,

"That's what I'm talking about, Barton. Come with me." 

_Duo… Dr.J…Why?… Why did he feel so strange? Every single bone in his body tingled with something that felt like pain… It wasn't right…Nothing was right…_

Heero let out a loud moan as he tried to move his limbs. He was greeted by cold, hard steel gripping them like vices that would never let go. The next thing he did was open his eyes, but they were flooded by a blinding bright light and they were quickly shut.

"J…" he whispered hoarsely. If it hadn't been for his training he would have jumped at the response that came, sounding right next to his ear.

"Yes?"Heero forced his breathing to slow and swallowed hard,

"Let Duo go… I know you have him somewhere… You can do what you want with me, but _let Duo go_…"

The doctor cackled suddenly,

"What makes you think I haven't killed him already??" Heero's whole body tensed and he glared at him,

"That's not like you. You like to torture your prey before giving it the joy of death." Dr. J looked away, looking rather annoyed.

"You know me far too well, Boy… But, no matter. You'll soon forget everything as soon as your new training begins."

"What?!" 

"Tsk..tsk… M'boy, you have just displayed one of the reasons _why_ you need this. You immediately question my orders, which I have drilled into you since you were very young… What has become of you?" Heero clenched his jaw, but said nothing.

"Or perhaps 02 has brought an influence upon you… Ne, Heero?" The artificial eyes glinted evilly. " But don't worry, after a few days, all traces of 02, and all the other pilots will be gone from your mind. You will receive private missions, _away _from the other pilots."

The mind of the Perfect Soldier screamed at his long-time mentor, the words he could never say.

Duo shivered uncontrollably. He crouched in a small holding room, having just woken up from the drug the doctor had injected in him. 

"Heero… Where the hell _are_ you?" he whispered and stood up drowsily. Duo put a hand on the wall to steady himself. He looked around and, seeing that the room had a door, smirked evilly. The pilot of Deathscythe took a small instrument from his hair and fiddled with the lock.

"Yes…" He heard a small click and pushed the heavy door open. " Am I good, or what?" 

Duo slipped quietly through the endless halls of the wherehouse,

_' How did this place get so damn big all of the sudden?'_ Just then, a low murmur of voices flooded through his ears.

"We start tomorrow… The end of your current life and the beginning of yet another…" The voice belonged to the doctor who had started this whole mess! Duo reached for a gun that just wasn't there… Swearing under his breath, he decided to go in without a gun. A bad idea, he knew, but there wasn't any other option… He kicked the door, sending it crashing to the floor,

"Dr. J!!" he shouted. 

"Ah, 02. How kind of you to join us." 

Shinigami surveyed the scene: Dr. J sat in a chair, drumming his fingers close to Heero's head annoyingly and speaking to him. Heero, on the other hand, laid strapped to a table, unmoving until Duo had came in. He now moved his head over to the direction his partner was standing.

"D-Duo…" he whispered. The state the Perfect Soldier was in was unimaginable. Sweat dripped from his shaking body and his hands twitched every so often. His eyes were dull and dialated to their fullest, a bare rim of Prussian blue showing.

Duo stared in shock,

"What…?" 

Laughter came from the insane mentor in the room,

"Not to worry… It's just the side effects of a drug. Nothing to be concerned about. Heero's taken more powerful stuff than this before, he can handle it." 

"Let him and me go free," Duo said between clenched teeth. Dr. J raised his eyebrows,

"Oh? Who said anything about you? You can go free for all I care. In fact, I'd prefer it if you'd leave, then I wouldn't have to kill you myself."

"I don't understand…"

"What's there not to understand? You are not needed anymore, so go away. I'll kindly show you the way out."

"I'm not leaving without Heero," Duo stated firmly, standing his ground.

The doctor took out a gun and pointed it at Duo,

"Leave." 

"Never."

_*bang* _Duo gritted his teeth against the pain, the sudden ripping pain in his left shoulder. He raised a hand to clench the bullet wound. But nevertheless, he still stood. Dr. J's anger was now imminent,

"Leave **now**, or I will kill you."

"Like hell I will." Duo moved a few steps closer to Heero and felt another bullet come into contact with his left leg this time.

" And, stay away from Heero. You've damaged his training enough.

'_Huh?' _Duo thought. _'Me?'_

The third time Duo refused was his last. He lay unmoving on the floor, blood pouring from his chest. The last thing he heard was Heero's hoarse voice whispering to him, something he wished he'd heard fully.

'_Duo… Save yourself…Don't die…'_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Author's Note: yeah, yeah… I know its REALLY short… but I couldn't help it. This chapter has been annoying… Anyways, I bet you guys are wondering what exactly will happen to Duo-chan?? Heheh… that's for another chapter and another time, minna!! Ja! 

_ _

__


End file.
